How it Could Have Gone! (in Hounds of Baskerville)
by Arty Diane
Summary: What if Sherlock doesn't give in easily when John said "Cold turkey, we agreed. No matter what." John needs to remind him of that agreement! My muse came up with dialogue of her own...
1. Cold Turkey

**For Mattsloved1's birthday! The first four lines and the last two are the show's original dialogue.**

**I don't own any of the characters or the dialogue of BBC Sherlock!**

* * *

**How it could have gone! (in Hounds of Baskerville)**

Sherlock turned around towards John, "John. I need some. Get me some."

John looked at him, "No."

"Get me some."

"No. Cold turkey, we agreed. No matter what."

"When was that?" Sherlock suddenly cut him off.

"When was what?" John was confused.

"When did we agree on me quitting smoking cold turkey, John? I don't remember it."

"Oh for the love of-"

"When we had this agreement, was I in the flat?"

"Yes, of course you were in the flat! Unlike _some_ people, I notice whether my flat mate is present or not when I'm having a conversation with him." John said pointedly.

"Was I in my mind palace?"

"No, we were sitting in this very room having a cup of tea when we had this agreement."

Sherlock stared into the distance for a minute, trying to remember.

"It was two weeks ago, after the naval treatment case." John added helpfully.

Sherlock frowned a bit, but no flash of recognition passed his face.

"Alright, you leave me no choice but to use my last resort." John said resigned.

Sherlock looked at him with a mix of curiosity and apprehension.

John pulled out his mobile phone, pushed a button, and held it up. A recorded conversation began to play:

'_Using nicotine could even harm your work, Sherlock.'_

'_But nicotine helps me think, and my work completely relies on thinking. I don't see how it can damage my work, John.'_

'_If you rely on nicotine to think, what would you do if you're stuck in a situation that requires to think and you don't have access to any form of nicotine?'_

'_That's an unlikely scenario.'_

'_You can't smoke on a stake out Sherlock, that'll give away your location.'_

'_I'll use nicotine patches.'_

'_What if you're out of them?'_

'_I'll go and buy some more from a store.'_

'_In the middle of a stake out?'_

'_If we're on a stake out, then the majority of the thinking for solving that case is finished, I wouldn't need any nicotine.'_

'…_What if you're under cover? Or you're trying to avoid the detection of someone, they'd know about your dependence on nicotine. It'll be a hindrance.'_

'_John, are you thinking along the lines of the makers of those sci-fi movies that involves tracking by scent and what not?'_

'_Actually, I was thinking along CCTV cameras and face recognition softwares that can be used to pinpoint you at the supermarket where you buy cigarettes or nicotine patches, because your shopping list on the store's computers tips the bad guys off and your cover would be blown.'_

'…'

'_Not to mention that some of those people are _real _animals-'_

'_Fine, I'll quit.'_

'_Really? So are you going to reduce-'_

'_No, I'm going cold turkey._'

John pushed a button and the recording stopped.

Sherlock looked stunned. "Oh, now I remember!" he finally managed to say.

John put his phone back in his pocket, "Anyway, you've paid everyone off, remember? No one in a two-mile radius will sell you any."

Sherlock furrowed his brows, "Stupid idea. Whose idea was that?"

John clears his throat

* * *

**Because we all wonder how John managed to get ****_that_**** agreement out of Sherlock!**


	2. Next week!

**For Death Frisbee's Birthday!**

**Because I couldn't stop my imagination running wild while re-watching the Hounds**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, then this would have been in the show, not on fanfiction!**

* * *

"Look, Sherlock, you're doing really well. Don't give up now." John tried to sooth Sherlock

"Tell me where they are. Please. Tell me." Sherlock said as he frantically searches the flat, "Please."

"Can't help, sorry."

"I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers." Sherlock says seriously.

"Alright, what are they?" John asked.

Sherlock hesitated for a moment, "If I give you the numbers, then you'll give me my cigarettes?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I would. After I confirm the numbers were real when the result of the lottery comes out."

"But, that's next week!"

"Exactly!" John answers gleefully.

"Damn!"

John chuckled.

Sherlock sighed in exasperation, "Oh, it was worth a try."


	3. A rabbit John!

**So, my muse jumped episodes and decided to come back to the Hounds...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, then this would have been in the show, not on fanfiction!**

* * *

Sherlock whirled around and faced John, "Phone Lestrade. Tell him there's an escaped rabbit."

John was bemused, "Are you serious?"

Sherlock pointed threateningly at John, "It's this or Cluedo."

John's brows furrowed in consideration for a few seconds then he stood up from his seat, "Okay, I'm off then."

Sherlock frowned in confusion, "What? Where are you going?"

"Tesco, of course."

"But, why? You bought milk just yesterday." Sherlock's tone was dangerously close to a whine.

"Oh, I don't want to buy milk." John said casually as he picked up his wallet from the coffee table. "I'm going to get some carrots, lettuce, and, um, do you think glowing rabbits like cauliflower as well?"

"Um," Sherlock was looking at John dumbstruck, "I don't know, I've never talked to a glowing rabbit before." He answered blankly.

"Alright then, I'll get some jelly babies for good measure as well. Now, let me see, we're going to need some supplies to build a trap." John said thoughtfully as he picked up his keys, "A box, some twine…"

"So, you rather go and look for the escaped rabbit than to play Cludo with me." Sherlock said slowly.

"Yup!"

"Is there no way I can convince you?"

John sighed, "Let me put it this way: We are _never_ playing that again."


End file.
